Life Reversed
by Oh My Grey's Anatomy
Summary: What if Cyrus never called Olivia during Fitz's presidential campaign? What if Fitz lost? How would they meet? Would they still find love?


Chapter 1

A stream of red slowly filled the wine glass that sat atop Olivia's dining room table. Aromas of Italy filled the apartment, another beautiful meal prepared by Edison. This time it was shrimp scampi, yesterday it was steak, the day before it was stirfry, tomorrow it would be something just as elegant and just as delicious. Yet Olivia craved Gettysburger, she craved fastfood, she craved the life she had before Edison. Not a life without Edison, but her independence. Her ability to eat what she wanted. Her ability to go out, to stay in. Her ability to leave in the middle of the night when called to work, without having to explain where she was going.

She craved that more than anything, but she knew this is what people in relationships did, they compromised for each other, they gave up parts of themselves to make the other happy. That's what love means, and she did love Edison. She wanted him to be happy more than anything and she knew that this was how to do it. Living together, being together, that's what made him happy and so she one day would be happy with it as well. Maybe it would just take time.

After all, marriage changes things and once everything was official, the jitters would be gone and she could be at peace with her soon-to-be husband, the man she loved. She just had to make it to the wedding day. She just had to survive until October.

As Edison finished pouring, he placed the bottle down beside Olivia's glass and sat in the seat next to her.

"What are you smiling at? What did I do this time?" Edison probed.

"It's nothing," Olivia conceded.

"C'mon, you know you want to say it." He reached out his hand and pushed her hair gently from her face. His hands were cold and her face was warm. She grasped his hand with hers, and look at him for a moment, every inch of him.

"You must really love me."

His brow furrowed and he pulled back just slightly, "Olivia, what on Earth do you mean? Of course I love you."

There was a brief pause and Edison's brows slowly unfurrowed, but grew to show his immense concern.

"It's just, you know me. You know not to put my wine away, because I'll be having more than one glass. You know that jasmine is my favorite scented candle. You know that I don't like to eat until after eight. You know who I am, yet you still stay." Her face was stoic, her eyes glossing over and her lips unmoved. Edison slowly pushed back his chair, moved closer to Olivia's chair, leaned down, and looked into her eyes.

"You are an amazing woman, Olivia Pope."

"Edison don—"

"No, Olivia. You listen to me. You are an amazing woman Olivia Pope. You work hard, you love your job. You are elegant, you are beautiful. You don't take crap from anybody. You, you make me happy." Olivia's glossed eyes overflowed and a tear fell down her cheek., "A man would have to be crazy to walk away from you, and I am not crazy. I am here forever. I am here for the long haul. So don't you leave me Olivia Pope because I am here."

Olivia's breathe caught and she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in to kiss her. He pulled back and hovered, their mouths centimeters apart, smiling. Edison stood up, kissed her forehead, and sat back in his chair.

Dinner moved along and they discussed their days, when Edison went to the kitchen to grab desert, popcorn of course. The familiar buzz of Olivia's ringtone came from her purse and she rose to answer it. When she looked at the caller ID she was shocked to see that it was her mentor from law school, Cyrus Bean.

"Cy?...Okay yes…Don't worry I'll be there tomorrow…Alright…Keep it together until I get there."

She hung up the phone and quickly dialed the airport. "Hello, this is Olivia Pope. I need a seat your next flight to Santa Barabara please…Okay thank you."

As she hung up the phone and placed it back in her bag she looked up to see Edison standing in the doorway, popcorn in hand. "I have to go."

"To California?" Edison asked.

"Yes, Cyrus needs help with a client. Should only take a few days. I've got to pack. She kissed him on the cheek and began packing her bag."


End file.
